This invention relates generally to construction and operation of cymbals apparatus, and more particularly to cymbals position control apparatus.
During playing of cymbals, it is at times desirable to release an upper cymbals disc to fall toward a lower cymbals disc, for playing of the discs positioned in adjacent relation. There is need for improved apparatus to achieve such upper disc release, and also to achieve upper disc retrieval in order to raise it above the lower disc.